


Sharp as a Blade

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Summary: Virgil shows up to a filming session with a little bit of something on his face, much to his embarrassment.Warnings: some minor anxiety and self-deprication





	Sharp as a Blade

When Virgil popped up into the video, all banter immediately stopped. He glanced around and saw everyone was staring at him with awestricken expressions on their faces. Roman’s mouth was hung open, Patton’s eyes were wide, Logan just looked overall shocked, and Thomas had a look that was caught somewhere in between confusion and impression.

 

“What… What are you guys staring at? Is there something in my hair?” Virgil’s hands flew up to his head, combing his fingers through his bangs to try and find anything that might’ve gotten caught.

 

“Oh, no, kiddo! It’s just…” Patton gestured at his face in a circular motion. “You’re wearing a lot more makeup than usual.”

 

“Oh.” Virgil dropped his hands to his sides but became even more tense. That morning he’d seen pictures of a really cool look and had wanted to try it out, but then got sidetracked and forgot to wash it off. His love for makeup had been carefully hidden from the others, as he was sure they’d make fun of him for such a feminine hobby. His normal under-eye eyeshadow was as glam the others had ever seen him, which wasn’t at all, but normally he enjoyed having a dark smokey eye and knife-sharp eyeliner to match. Plus, the blush added a bit of color to his intensely pale face and made him look less… dead.

 

“Right, well, I’m gonna go wash this all off and then hide in my room for the rest of the day to avoid any and all further embarrassment. See you guys later.” Verge gave his two-fingered salute and began to sink out before Roman stopped him.

 

“No! You look utterly fabulous, Miss Jackson. However, we do need you to pop in again so we can get a better take than us gawking at you,” Princey rushed, trying to fit in his words before Virgil disappeared. The anxious side rolled his eyes and stood back up.

 

“Whatever. I’ll be back in a moment.” He sunk out and the filming session continued as normal.

 ---

Later that evening, well after dinner time, Verge heard a knock on his door. He groaned and turned his face into his pillow; after the video he immediately washed off his makeup and hadn’t left his room to escape any comments the others had.

 

“I’m not in the mood to talk right now,” Virgil called, though most of the sound was muffled by the pillow.

 

“C’mon, Virgil! You’ve gotta eat at some point. Pat even made you homemade mac and cheese!” Roman huffed, popping into the room with a quiet whooshing sound. “Also, I wanted to ask a favor of you…”

 

Anxiety rolled over to face the princely trait. “Roman, no I’m not going to be the villain in one of your stupid dreams. Just give me the food and go.” His voice was sharp and edged with annoyance, trying to protect himself from the inevitable hurt he’d receive.

 

“What? No. I wasn’t going to ask that.” Ro set the giant bowl of food on the nightstand and sat at the foot of Virgil’s bed, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. “I, uh… I wanted to ask if you’d maybe, um, do my makeup.”

 

Virgil froze. Roman wanted _him_ to do his makeup. The embodiment of darkness doing the makeup of a compressed pile of glitter seemed like just a bit of a stretch for the prince to ask. Anxiety sat up and took the bowl in his hands, slowly shoveling the cheesy pasta into his mouth.

 

“ _You_ want _me_ to do your makeup? Seriously? Did Patton put you up to this to make me feel better? You can just tell him that I did, you know. He’s not going to ask for evidence,” Virgil word-vomited. His mind was running through all of the reasons that Roman would want him to do his makeup and none of them made any sense. The creative side rarely ever wanted to be near Anxiety, especially since they were basically the antithesis of each other, and _now_ he wanted to be in extremely close quarters for probably an hour or so? It seemed so out of character.

 

“No! I was really impressed with your skills, we all were, and I’ve really been wanting to experiment with makeup myself and now that I know you’re good at it I was wondering if maybe you could teach me, though you don’t have to if you don’t want to because you’re your own person and all and you kinda seem to hate me because I’m always mean to you, you know?” Roman was talking a mile a minute (though honestly it was more of a mile a second; there were barely any spaces between his words) and the darkness of the room was quickly beginning to show on his face.

 

“Oh, well, then I guess I can do that… But we should probably get out of my room first, you look like you’re about to explode from anxiety.” Virgil reached over to grab Princey’s arm and transported them into the common room. Immediately Roman looked more like himself.

 

“Fantastic! I’ll stay here while you gather what you’ll need,” Roman exclaimed as he plopped himself down on the couch.

 

“I… Yeah, okay.” Virgil sunk out and dumped all of his makeup, which was strewn all over the counter in his bathroom, into a plastic basket and popped back into the commons. He was already planning out what he’d do: a glittery gold and brown smokey eye and a red lip that matched the sash Ro always wore.

 

As he applied the many, many layers of makeup to Princey’s face, Verge led through each step so Roman would eventually be able to replicate the look if he so desired. He felt like one of those makeup artists on YouTube like Zoella or Grav3yardgirl, who he _totally_ didn’t watch. Once he’d finished, he held up a mirror so Roman could see how he looked.

 

“Oh my goodness! Virgil, I look incredible! You’re absolutely fantastic at this,” he gushed, admiring his reflection. Anxiety scoffed and rolled his eyes at the theatrics. He held the mirror a little bit higher to hide the blush that was creeping across his cheeks.

 ---

The next day, Virgil heard another knock at the door. He was laying on the floor with his legs crossed, almost as if he were sitting on the wall, scrolling through Tumblr on his phone.

 

“Who is it?” the dark side called, not looking up from the device that was hanging a few inches from his face.

 

“It’s me kiddo! Can I come in?” Patton asked. Virgil obviously said yes and Pat popped up on the floor next to him, sitting cross-legged.

 

“What’s up, Patton? Did I miss something important? Oh my god, is Thomas in trouble?” Virgil rushed, nearly dropping his phone. Was there something he needed to do today that he’d missed?

 

“Of course not, Verge. I was just wondering if you would do some of that cool makeup on me! I thought it was really neat and Roman showed me what you did yesterday on him. So will you pleeeeaaaaaase do mine? Pretty please?” Patton begged.

 

“Sure, Pat. I’ll meet you in the commons in a second.” The paternal side sunk out and Virgil shortly followed with his “makeup kit.” This time, Virgil did a mauve-y pink eye with some basic eyeliner and a matching mauve lipstick. However, this time he skipped the foundation so he wouldn’t cover the more prominent freckles that speckled Patton’s nose. As he held up the mirror, Pat squealed.

 

“VERGE THIS IS AWESOME! YOU’RE SO TALENTED, KIDDO! OH MY GOODNESS!” Anxiety shrunk back from the loudness of his friend, but smiled at the compliment. He heard someone walk up and turned around to find Logan.

 

“Wow, Pat, that really suits you,” the logical side commented before turning to Virgil. “Will you do my makeup next? I think it would be fun to see us all with it on. It’d be a nice change of look, don’t you agree?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Come sit down where Patton is and I’ll start on you.” Virgil waved him over, slightly embarrassed by the newfound attention. Patton sunk out, probably going to show Roman how cool he looked, and Logan sat down. Anxiety began to tap on the foundation when Logic spoke up.

 

“Virgil, it is incredibly nice of you to be doing this for us. You truly are a good makeup artist and the three of us very much appreciate that you’re taking time out of your day to humor us.”

 

Verge continued to blend, pushing Logan’s hair out of his face. “It’s no big deal. And I’m only an ameteur, so truthfully it’s just for your guys’ sake. Close your eyes.” Logan did as he was told and the anxious trait dusted a light powder over his face with a giant fluffy brush. Virgil then began to apply some goopy stuff to his eyelids and tapped it out with his finger.

 

“What are you doing now?” Logan asked as he felt a small brush sweep over his lids.

 

“Setting the eye primer. I’m going for a pretty neutral look, so I want it to be really easy to blend out without it getting too over the top,” Virgil explained, taking a different, fluffier brush and sweeping it along the crease of Logan’s eye. He swapped back and forth between the eyelid and the crease before finally telling Lo to open his eyes.

 

“Now we’re doing mascara. Look up and don’t blink. Please. It’s gonna hurt a lot if you do.” Anxiety took a spiky looking brush thing with black goo on it and wiped it across Logan’s eyelashes. It was an extremely weird feeling, but it was done without any mistakes. “This is going to feel way weirder, so just. Yeah.”

 

Virgil drew on his bottom waterline with a light blue eyeliner pencil that looked like it matched the color of the logical side’s tie. It felt like someone was poking him inside of his brain. Needless to say, Logan was happy when it was over. Virgil then dusted blush on the other side’s cheeks and applied a neutral pink lipstick. He held up the mirror and waited for a reaction.

 

“I’d like to say that you are most definitely not an ameteur, Virgil. You are quite talented and can only get better from here. Thank you very much for doing this.” Logan’s monotone voice didn’t match the small smile that was on his face.

 

“What… ever,” Virgil mumbled as he dropped all of his things back into the basket.

\--- 

For the next three weeks, the others insisted that Anxiety did their makeup for each video until, eventually, they learned to do it themselves. Although Virgil never showed it, he was secretly having so much fun teaching the others something for once instead of being the negative end of a conversation.

 

“Guys, you look so fantastic! Everyone is going to love your makeup, Virgil. I can’t wait to show you guys all of the fanart they’re going to create,” Thomas had said the first time they’d shown up for a video with full glam on.

 

“Fulfilling the Gender Binary” ended up becoming the most popular Sander Sides video to date, with the wholesome theme of disregarding those stereotypical roles to just be yourself, no matter what your passions are. Thousands of comments of “this really speaks to me as a male fashion designer” or “this makes me feel so much better about pursuing traditionally male sports” rolled in, showing how much the Fanders were taking the message to heart.

 

“Take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!” the sides and Thomas said in unison. As they all sunk out, Virgil felt really proud of the video he’d inspired and as he wiped off the makeup he had put on, he finally felt at peace with his hobby.


End file.
